


Lone Wolf

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Havana is one of the best Hunters around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wolf

Warlocks were supposed to be the thinkers right? Maybe they had the answer as to why Hunters preferred to operate alone. Havana began to wonder that as she sprinted through a darkened corridor in the Hellmouth on the Moon. Her only companion was her ghost and she could've come here with some back up, but she declined to invite either Anastasia or Khalia-2 from this, after all it was just patrol. As usual Havana was exploring, looking for anything she could out in the wild to relay to her sisters. She had no idea who she was before her ghost picked her up out of Russia, but she felt an attachment to Anastasia and Khalia and they were a menagerie to say the least.

The Circle of Bones was filled with tomb ships, probably because that strike team that came through wiped out all the Hive in the area, but couldn't stop any of their victims from calling for back up. Titans. Always shooting and punching and thinking the job is done. Even without her stealth abilities, in the wilds, Havana was like a ghost. Even here in the hives stronghold of the Hellmouth. She went through her onboard inventory with her ghost and switched her baby the Mida Multi-tool into reserve for her new pistol, the Jewel of Osiris and the shotgun she acquired from Petra out for her other baby, the Icebreaker Sniper Rifle.

Havana always counted her shots in an engagement. She could find ammo from drops generated by her ghost, but she always wanted to be better. "Three acolytes, five Thrall and a wizard" she said, making a vocal record before lunging from her hiding spot. Icebreaker fired and took the wizard down with a single burst into the head, tearing the solar shielding to shreds easily. This got the other enemies looking in her direction. Havana fired into the crowd of Thralls and the icebreaker  the thrall in the middle combust and the resulting explosion killed three others. 

She put Icebreaker on her back, under her flowing and stylish clock and it was time for the jewel. "Nine round Magazine." she said and she hopped over one of the decorative railings that doubled as cover for the Hive. she fired three rounds, one into each acolyte and before she hit the ground she hurled her throwing knife into the charging thrall to wipe out the unit. "How was that?" Havana asked as she extended her left hand, allowing her ghost to appear in her palm.

"Five kills with two icebreaker shots. Three kills with the Jewel, and one kill with throwing knife. 6 precision kills on five shots. 100% accuracy." the ghost replied.

"Good." Havana replaced the bullets in her jewel, knowing that Icebreaker would recharge on its own. "Open a channel to Cayde-6."

There was a small berth of silence before the Exo's voice came into her ear. "Yello." Cayde said.

"Kayde it's Havana. just cleaned up some reinforcements that were after a strike team. Want me to get some scans of the hellmouth while I'm here?"

"That'd be great. Wish I could've been there with you."

"You know Cayde. I could probably take over the Vanguard duties if you need to stretch your legs every once in a while. I've done it all y'know. Vault of Glass. Crota. Killed that jackass Skolas."

"I know you kiddo. what's the price?" Cayde asked.

"What I've always wanted, we go on a hunt together. Stalk through the wilds, killing anything that thinks it's cool to shoot at us and finding loot we could only dream of." She knew Cayde would be squirming back at the tower, especially considering how bad he wanted to get back out in the wilds.

"Sounds tempting, but it's like I told you when you started-"

"I know I know. Havana out." she said. Havana materialized her ghost so it could get scans of the area as she walked through it. Part of her admired the architecture of the Hive, for dark creatures, they sure had an eye for angles and visuals. Part of her wondered who built the tunnels and rooms underground. Was it Crota? After he slayed all those guardians did he spend his time redecorating the moon to give his forces places to hold off future guardians? She was snapped out of her thoughts by her ghost finishing the scans and sending them off to Cayde.

"The greatest Hunters work alone." She said aloud, harkening back to when she asked Cayde if she was going to have back up before going back to get her jump drive from the Archon that was holding it.


End file.
